


Local Puppy Thinks Of Murder All Day

by n8sk8gr8



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its all fluff w/ just a tiny spice at the end, kinda slow burn, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8sk8gr8/pseuds/n8sk8gr8
Summary: 10k first meeting Murphy & thinking he is a (extremely attractive &) hot mess vs. Murphy seeing the sharpshooter & thinking "cute puppy thinks of murder all day"





	Local Puppy Thinks Of Murder All Day

**Author's Note:**

> The lined breaks indicate POV chance, & the long spaces are time skips. Hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback, I love improving my writing!

The shot rang out & everyone looked around in shock. Doc & Addy immediately see the figure on the roof, Murphy looks out the window to see the figure darting across the roof.

Warren & Garnet whip around, though the sharpshooter is gone. They shrug & Warren does a mental head count, seeing all her ducklings she continues on.

 

  
Murphy, thinking he has nothing better to do, continues to watch the roofs of the buildings. He noticed the shooter didn't harm the group, but he was nothing if not skeptical.

After a long while of waiting, messing around with zombies, & dealing with a baby.... _th_ _ing,_ Murphy returns to scanning the roofs. He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he sees a figure drop off the side of the school.

 

 

When the small convoy continues on, new mission in mind, Murphy is grumpy as always. When Doc stops for a scruffy looking boy at the side of the road, & _offers him a ride,_ Murphy's jaw drops. He sputters as he climbs into the back of the pickup, but leans back  & crosses his arms. "First some scruffy girl, now we have a rough looking teen boy? What is this? An orphanage?"

Doc shoots him A Look™ to shut him up, & continues driving down the dirt road.

 

  
Murphy watches the new additions, but seems to pay special attention to the boy. He seems to be fine riding in the back of the truck, with no real shelter from the wind or bullets. He doesn't seem to bring it up, since they have so few seats anyways. He takes note of how the sharpshooter never seems to speak, mostly just nods yes or no.

He passes it off as being cautious, but who knows?

* * *

10k is careful to not look ungreaful. He gives the group a once over, he notices the red haired girl seems nice & bubbly, though she can pack a punch(hit?). Her boyfriend is protective & fierce, bit sweet with her. He thinks they go good together.

The older man, the one who offered him a ride, seems humorous & kind hearted. The man & woman, who he guesses to be in their 30s or so, seem to be in charge. He makes note to pull his weight, & not get on anyone's bad side.

The sharpshooter seems more curious about the quiet & sassy woman, who seems to want to distance herself as well. Then there is the man who is so obviously hating to be with the group. 10k wonders why he doesn't just leave then, or why he wasn't left on the side of the road by how often the man snaps at the group, or makes trouble.

All in all, he is greatful to have been picked up by the group. His father advised to be careful who he trusts, but he ran out of food a couple days back. He decided it was better to be alive; besides, he missed people.

 

  
  
The two dont have many direct interactions.

From observing Murphy thinks he is kinda cute, in a way that smelly puppies covered in mud are. He often feels the urge to ruffle his hair; which is weird, even for him. He shakes his head to clear the thoughts of hugging the smaller man close, & protecting him.

* * *

10k is scared to get near him, he heard the man had zombie bites. He thinks its a hoax, but he is hesitant in case he does turn, just super late. He observes from afar, passes it off as being aware of his group. But he often has so shake daydreams out of his head, & go back to the mission at hand. He is handsome under his long hair, & exhausted demeanor. He feels sorry for the man, if must be hard being humanities savior.

 

 

Time passes, & the group becomes more tight knit. Going through a shit storm tends to bring people together, believe it or not.

10k rides in the cab of the vehicles when there is room, often near Addy or Murphy.

Addy quickly became who he clung to, she was motherly & protectively as hell. Her & her boyfriend, Mac, were a force to reckon with. He noted to  _never_ get on either of thier bad side, no matter what. She was like a bigger sister to him, & he was glad to be around her.

Doc was like a....vague fatherly figure. He stayed near Doc, craving the fatherly attention he gave so easily. At first he felt like he was betraying his dad, but figured that his dad would tell him it was ok. 10k was careful, & he knew these people meant well. He felt the closest thing to home with them, on the road.

Murphy was a curiosity, when he became more open & jokingly rude(or 10k thought) 10k found quiet amusement in listening to him complain. The boy was often assigned to sit next to Murphy, being the only one who would willingly put up with Murphy.

 

 

  
Murphy _tried_ to annoy the kid, he really really did, but he didn't budge. He'd tease him about being the youngest, being quiet, & looking so broody. The sharpshooter didn't even seem to mind, almost seemed amused when Murphy would poke at him.

It escalated to physical poking even, Murphy once was commenting how stinky everyone was getting. He poked into 10ks side, saying he needed a bath.

10k jerked away & stifled a yelping laugh, if you could call it that. The SUV went silent as that was the loudest they have ever heard the boy, & Murphy gaped at the boy.

"Damn kid, all I did was poke you. Are you _that_ ticklish?" Murphy smirked, wiggling his fingers in the air in front of him.

10k whipped around to Doc on the other side of him, whipped his head back to Murphy, & scooted nearer to Doc.

In response Doc chuckled, wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder, & held his tire iron for 10k to snatch.

The boy did, & held it like a cross, keeping Murphy at bay. "Stay back, zombie man. I gotta.....tire iron?"

The car erupted into laughs, though Murphy's narrowed his eyes at the nickname. He jabbed a hand to the boys side, & laughed as the boy dropped the tire iron & squirmed, giggling.

Murphy drew back, laughing. "You may be our secret weapon, but now I have my own against you!" He said, smiling. After that the rest of the group went on with their own business, though 10k didn't move back until Murphy pinky promised he would honor their truce.

(10k threatened to stab him if he tired it again.)

 

  
Soon enough, they actually stopped to clean up some. Warren took notice of Murphy's complaint, & agreed.

"Come on Garnett, its hot as hell out & we have a team cooking in this vehicle." She says, hands on her hips. "I say next body of water, or anywhere with running water, we stop. Im getting real irritated with Murphy's complaining, but he's right on this one."

Garnett agrees, & by the time they found a small river they were dying to clean themselves up.

Warren waits for everyone to exit the vehicle, then begins speaking. "Alright, me, Addy, & Cassandra are gonna go over by the small bundle of trees, peak & get shot." She says, dead serious. "The rest go your own way. Watch Murphy & be smart, meet back here when you're all done."

10k is already on his way to the water when he hears the end of her little speech. He begins to strip his weapons, setting them against a rock. He nears laughs behind him as he takes out his 8th knife.

He looks behind him at the other guys of the group, shrugs, & continues shedding his outerwear.

10k is a little embarrassed to be fully naked, but he didn't want to be the only one who didn't strip all the way down either.

He waits in his boxers, before Garnett goes in first. He announces the water is fine, & then 10k quickly strips & rushes into the water. Mac straight jumps into a deeper part, & the rest wade into the water.

10k keeps a safe distance from the rest, he ducks his head under water, & when he comes back up he shakes his head to get the water out.

"You're like a damn dog!" He heard Murphy say from close behind him, 10k gasps & whips around. "Oh didn't mean to scare you pup, don't mind me."

10k side eyes Murphy, & slightly moves away. He resumes washing his hair, going under as he tries to get the knots out. He wishes for scissors; impulsively wanting to buzz his head, his dark hair drew heat so easily.

The group is all greatful to be clean, & they actually take fun & swim a little.

 

 

By the time Garnett is ushering them out of the water, they realize they have to dry before they put their clothes back on. Garnett takes no mind, & Doc lays out on a rock to sunbathe. Mack wonders off to the edge, trying to peep at the women.

10k finds a rock & sits down, curling his limbs around himself. He closes his eyes & tips his head back, soaking in the sun.

Murphy sits on the other end of the rock, "No way im getting dirt all over my ass. Just got the dirt off it." He jokes, 10k startles, which makes Murphy laugh. "Kid, you sure are jumpy, huh? Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite ya."

10k huffs a little laugh, but goes back to his more _modest_ sunbathing, unlike Doc.

* * *

Murphy glances over as the boy slips on his pants; watches as he shimmies into them, & does a little jump to get them over his feet. He blanks out a second, watching the boys skin. He snaps out of it & rushes to get dressed himself, but he doesn't miss the little wink Mac sends his way that has him grumbling.


End file.
